The Cousin
by Chrystyaane
Summary: Carlos has a cousin and she may have a connection to Andros. Who is she...? AndrosOC, CarlosAshley, CassieTj, ZhaneKarone, and TommyOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Cousin**

Chapter One

"What's up Carlos?" T.J. asked as Carlos whizzed by.

"My cousin's getting here in about half an hour. I gotta grab a couple things for the room before I head over there."

"Oooh, is he cute?" Cassie asked from where she was sitting in the bridge.

"Define cute?"  
"You know, dark hair, dreamy eyes..." Ashley answered, trailing off.

"Well, she _does _have dark hair, but I don't think that her eyes are dreamy."

As Cassie and Ashley started talking about what a shame it was, Carlos and T.J. were smirking at each other. "Wait...did you say..._she?"_

"Yup."

They looked at each other and started grossing out. "What's up?" Karone asked as she and Zhane entered the bridge.

"They just started to...crack up," T.J. said shaking his in shame.

"Carlos said that his cousin was coming in a few minutes. Not here but, to the city. Anyway, me and Ashley ask if he's cute. See we just automatically thought that it was a boy. Then he said that she had dark hair but that her eyes weren't dreamy. We went on saying it was such a shame, when it clicked. His cousin's a girl!"

"If that's not a reason to laugh I don't know what is," Zhane said as Andros walked into the bridge.

"What's laughable?"

"Me getting my butt kicked if I'm late!" Carlos said as he ran out the door. Andros looked after him with a look that said he was insane. Well, that was normal. He thought all humans were insane, if not homicidal.

"His cousin's coming to visit and she'll get here in a few minutes. He has to run by the store to pick up a couple things too. So he has to hurry."

"So...We never asked how old she is! Or when we'll get to meet her!" Cassie exclaimed as she and Ashley looked at each other in horror.

"Is there really a reason for freaking out over that?"

"Yes! We won't know a thing about her! Not even if she even still goes to school."

"You mean she might be in college?"

"Yes! I've never met her before. Have you T.J.?"  
"Nope. I've never even heard Carlos talk about her before."

"So this is a mystery cousin of Carlos'. Andros are we still going to discuss the matter?" Karone asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We should do it when Carlos is around," he said in a bitter tone.

"Stop trying to delay the inevitable. Do you think we need a new Ranger?"

"You mean like to choose an eighth ranger? Uh, yeah. We can use the extra help."

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Me three."  
"That only leaves Carlos. So far it's 5-1. The one being Andros. Typically."  
"There's no reason to try and find another match for her DNA. The morpher chose Lina and she's dead."

"So are the original Astro Rangers. The morpher knows when it's time for a new ranger and now is it. You just don't like the idea of a new ranger, becase you're afraid that she'll replace Lina."

"It has to be a girl?"

"Yup. The Moon Rangers always been a girl."

"Too bad we were never able to figure out who the Turbo Moon Ranger was," TJ said. His comment whirled Andros' head around.

"Turbo Moon Ranger? There's a Moon Ranger on Earth?"

"Yeah. She first appeared a little after the evil green ranger turned good. That's what Tommy said anyway. Maybe he'd know where to find her."

"Great. Do you know how to find him? 'Cause I sure don't," Cassie asked, right before the comm went off and Carlos' panicked voice came on.

"Guys! There's an attack at the park, and my cousin's a few minutes early...I can't exactly morph can I?!"

"We're on our way Carlos. Let's go!" Ashley said as the five of them quickly teleported out. Andros sighed as he walked over to his console and punched in a command that opened a storage compartment in his chair's arm. Pulling out the morpher he grabbed the piece of paper and photo that was with it. He smiled as he stared at the girl in it. He missed her so much...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Andros was waiting for the others to get when they came in a burst of light with someone new. "What-"

"We need to get her to the med bay Andros. She got a directly hit with a blaster from Ecliptor."

"That was meant for me," Karone added, a confused look on her face. Andros didn't see the reason for it. "Andros...she looks like Lina."

He blinked as his mind processed her words. 'How can she look like Lina..? Lina was Karovan...'

"I don't care who she looks like, she's freaking bleeding in case you're blind!" Carlos snapped as he tried to keep her upright. "And getting heavy."

Ashley helped steady her as Cassie ran ahead to get the med bay ready. "Uh, could we just do this on the bridge?" Carlos asked nervously, eyeing the brunette he was all but carrying.

"Why?"

"She has this thing with hospitals and anything remotely similar to them. If she sees medical instuments outside of the hospital then she's fine. But if it's in the actual thing...that can cause a few problems. Big ones."

"Define big problems."

"Oh, howling winds, lightning bolts, tearing metal, her glowing eerily...just to name a few."

"And how would that happen?" Andros asked in a slightly snooty voice. Carlos glared at him.

"Can we do the check up on the bridge or not? 'Cause if you wanna get your butt fried alien boy, that's your problem. I'd rather not see her in a bad mood her first day back... the worst thing is I bet that I'd be the target and not any of you guys...crud."

"Where the heck am I?" she asked in a voice that was laced with annoyance, not pain like was expected.

"You're in the middle of space?" Carlos offered, wincing as she turned a red-hot glare in his direction.

"No dip, Sherlock."

"How can you tell that we're not on Earth?"

"I...can just tell. It's none of your concern either way. What were those things?"

"Quantrons. They work for the new big bad."

"And have to run into them my first day back. Whoever decided that Earth was a prime target is gonna get his butt handed to him on a silver platter before being punted back to where he's from. Or she...what? I can't threaten an unknown enemy?" she asked a staring group-excluding Carlos who was shaking his head.

"That'll be the day."

"Don't tempt me. I just might do it."

Rolling his eyes, he moved his arm as she steadied herself on her own. "I'd love to see that. Dark Spectre must be trembling in his boots right now."

Folding her arms she gave him an icy glare before asking, "What's the quickest route to Earth?"

"You really should at least let Cassie run a scanner over you," Ashley said, stepping in.

"How do I get back to Earth?" she repeated in a tone that told Carlos he had better answer.

"Wait a sec and we'll do it. Are we going to explain?"

"We have to. She's seen us," Zhane said as he nudged a glaring Andros.

"You mean explain the fact you guys are the newest team of rangers?"

"That obvious? Yeah."

"I'm not the type to tell what's not my business. I only have one important question. Why is there no red ranger?"

"The...morpher hasn't been found yet," Karone said with a glance at Andros.

"You mean lost."

"Did I mention that it's pretty much impossible to lie to her? Or to not tell the whole truth?"

They all glared at him as he turned to his cousin. "I'll take you back down to Earth..as soon as you let Cassie make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. And I'd know that better than some machine."

"Please? There's no human way that you could have survived that blast without some sort of damage to your internal organs that might not be noticable until it's too late to do anything. Or it could turn you evil," Ashley pleaded.

"I know how evil feels and that's not going to happen again. Get me back down to Earth now!" she growled and it was safe to say that it seemed like she was about to breathe fire. Cassie decided to walk in right then.

"Oh, she's awake. Do you want a check-up?"

"Earth. Now. Carlos."

He quickly obliged and the two of them disapeared in a flash of light, but not before she muttered, "Lina was insane to put up with this for so long."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters except those that are obviously not in the series.

(I have my muse back! After who knows how long...checking...wow...about 4 1/2 years...that's kinda sad...)

Andros, Karone, and Zhane were all staring at the spot that had but a moment ago held Carlos and his mysterious cousin.

"Did she say what I thought she said?" Karone whispered.

"How in the name of the Power does she know about Lina?" Zhane asked, just befoer they heard the doors open and Andros rushed out, toward the launch tubes. (I can't remember wat they're called!) "Uh, oh."

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"For the last time Carlos...yes. And I am not about to tell you how I know about the Astro Moon Ranger, Red Ranger," She said as she looked over her shoulder to see the fuming Karovan.

"Then could you tel us your name?" Ashley asked as they caught up.

"It's Melina Karovess. My mother is Carlos' aunt."


End file.
